


no room in frame

by WonderTwinC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're cute when frustrated." [a series of ficlets]</p>
            </blockquote>





	no room in frame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous033](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous033/gifts).



Sara dangled her feet over the side of the chair, swinging them absent mindedly as she fiddled with the piece of string in her hands. Felicity watched as she expertly tied and untied a handful of different knots that the IT tech was unfamiliar with. **  
**

It was strange, to see Sara so at ease.

“You’re staring,” Sara pointed out, giving Felicity a shit eating grin.

Felicity felt herself flush, but she met the other woman’s gaze head on. It only made Sara laugh, her blue eyes shining as she dropped the string down into her lap. “Come on, Smoak, what is it? Cat got your tongue?” she teased, swinging her feet back and forth.

“More like a Canary,” Felicity mumbled, swiveling around in her master chair.

Sara snickered. Felicity watched out of the corner of her eye as the other blonde resumed playing with her length of string. She continued to swing her feet, her heels hitting against the bottom of the chair. It was mid swing that Felicity turned back around, realization hitting. “That’s my sock.”

“Hm? Oh yeah,” Sara raised her left leg in the air, a pattern of pineapples covering the top of her foot as she twisted it this way and that. “Your dryer ate my other taco sock.”

“Tacos and pineapples do not go together,” Felicity stressed, adjusting her glasses. She tried to give Sara a stern look, but the other woman just grinned.

“You’re cute when you’re frustrated,” Sara quipped, sliding her legs from the arm of the chair and placing her feet on the floor. She stood and stretched before making her way from the center of the room to the open space beside Felicity’s chair. The IT Tech looked up at her, giving Sara her best version of a withering stare that she’d obviously gotten from Oliver.

It only made Sara grin as she leaned down, forcing Felicity to scoot back in her chair. “Still cute,” she whispered, her breath ghosting warm across Felicity’s cheek in warning. Sara’s lips brushed against the soft skin in a quick, unfamiliar gesture that Felicity barely had time to process before the former assassin was halfway across the room and taking the stairs two at a time.

Felicity threw her hands up in the air. “Come on!” 


End file.
